


Lizzie Skylar

by nosecoffee



Series: The Asshole Who Lives in My Room (And is Not My Roommate) [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica is trying to protect her, Eliza is a cinnamon roll, Especially when a poltergeist appears on his bed, Gen, Ghost Jefferson, I like pain, John is always freaked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had a beautiful smile, something painfully familiar about it. "I missed you too," He said through his teeth.</p><p>Running into the Schuyler sisters is a little less fun than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizzie Skylar

Angie Skylar had walked up and slapped Alex in the middle of the food hall. Everyone stopped and stared.

"You arrogant, self-ritcheous, idiotic motherfuckstick!" She yelled and Alex held his hand against his cheek, staring at her. She looked infuriated.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" He asked meekly.

Angie rolled her eyes, a deep fire burning in her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, you little shit." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the food hall, before slamming him into the wall outside.

"I REMEMBER, Alexander." Angie seethed.

Somehow he had anticipated this.

"Do you now?" He deadpanned.

Angie's nostrils flared, and she dug her nails into his shoulder.

"She practically spent her LIFE making sure the rest of the world would remember you, and that's all you have to say to me? After all those letters? After everything?"

"Who are you talking about?" Alex felt hopelessly lost, though the image of Jemmy Payne throwing himself into Alex's arms flashed through his mind, even so.

"Eliza," Angie hissed.

"Who's that?"

She practically screamed in frustration, pulling away from him and running a hand through her hair. "God, Alexander, you're just so THICK aren't you?"

"Who. Is. That?"

"Your wife!" She yelled, facing him with a flushed face and tears in her eyes. "My SISTER. Lizzie. Good, honest, innocent, a God-given-gift. Your goddamn wife from two centuries ago."

Alex swallowed attempting to not feel guilty at how wrecked she looked.

"I was in love with you, you know? I mean, of course you DON'T, but I was. And I was married, and I saw the way she looked at you, and I introduced you and I TRIED to get over you, but I couldn't, and you just went and ruined EVERYTHING!"

"Angie-"

"ANGELICA."

"Angelica, I don't remember any of this. I know you want me to, and you want me to understand and apologise for whatever it is that I did, but I can't." She ran a hand through her hair again. "I'm sorry, Angelica."

"Don't be sorry to me," she muttered, looking up, the fire dimmed. "Be sorry to HER."

And without another word, Angie left, head in her hands.

Alex was really starting to detest these meetings.

-

Alex slammed the door to the dorm making John jump and look up from him book.

"What's up, Alex?" The boy asked.  
He dumped his bag on his bed and opened the closet so that the full length mirror was facing out. When he finally spotted Jefferson sitting on the windowsill above John's bed, picking his nails, he turned to the windowsill and seethed.

"What the fuck is going on? Explain."

John jumped when Jefferson materialised there. "Whatever do you mean, good sir?"

"Alex what the fuck?"

"Jefferson, you know exactly what the fuck I want. I know you're doing this. First Payne and now Skylar. If you think this is funny, you're dead wrong!"

"Alex," John was backed up on the foot of his bed. "Are you fucking kidding me. We actually have a poltergeist?"

"Mr Hamilton- ah, Faucette. I meant no harm jogging their memories. Madison for fondness' sake, and the Skylar's because who doesn't like a little fun?" Jefferson grinned with those blinding white teeth of his.

"I'm going to look up exorcists near me- wait. You mean, you made ALL the Skylar's remember?" Alex's eyes widened as someone knocked on the door.

"Something tells me you'd better answer that," Jefferson winked and disappeared.

Alex walked to the door, ignoring John's spluttered attempts at conversation and opened it.

It was almost no surprise that Lizzie Skylar was on the other side.

Neither of them spoke and her eyes filled with tears as she stroked a hand down his cheek, lightly. "It really is you," she whispered. "Oh Alexander."

And she pulled him into her arms. John was on his feet and by the door in seconds. "Alex?"

Lizzie pulled back. "Who's this?"

"My thoughts exactly." John replied.

Alex was too tired for this shit.  
"John, Eliza, Eliza, John."

They shook hands.

"Alexander, I just came to say-"

"It's just Alex," John corrected.

" -I just came to say I'm sorry about Angelica and the way she reacted. It was completely uncalled for, and I missed you."

She had a beautiful smile, something painfully familiar about it.

"I missed you too," he said through his teeth. He really didn't want to have this conversation, especially in front of John. "Look, I'm sorry about this, Eliza, but now's really not a good time."

Her face fell. "You don't remember me, do you? You're just humouring me."

He sighed, and leaned his forehead against the doorframe. John looked thoroughly confused. "What tipped you off?"

"You used to call me Betsy."

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @nose-coffee, prompts are great, and comments give me life.


End file.
